A walk in the park
by devilnightking100
Summary: After closing up shop, Cinder invites Emerald on a walk through the park. But while there, people are assholes, Emerald loses her temper, and then Cinder loses hers. T for language, but in all honesty it's just an Emberald fic I put together.


_**Thought of this while watching a Fate Grand Order comic on youtube. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Emerald's POV

I think it was a week after our son and his best friend went to Beacon that Cinder approached me. "Emerald, sweetie," she called from the kitchen after we had closed up shop. "What do you say to a walk in the park? We haven't done that in too long."

I smiled at the thought of spending time relatively alone with my wife. "Sure! Let me just finish cleaning the tables!" I called back, doubling my efforts to clean the stubborn butter stain on the surface in front of me.

...

I smiled as I walked hand-in-hand with Cinder down the park path. The sun was in that beautiful state just before it dips over the horizon. But I also noticed we weren't exactly alone in the park, and many were giving us suspicious glances. Or rather, they were giving Cinder suspicious glances. I bristled slightly. Sure she worked for Salem to start with, but she's changed. She's in a much better place now.

"Don't pay attention to them, love." Cinder whispered, her breath against my ear making me shiver. "They're all stuck in the past. And let's not forget that their suspicion is warrented."

"It's been twenty years. I think that's more than enough time for them to let go of the past." I argued.

"Maybe so, but not everyone thinks like you, Emerald." Cinder pointed out with amusement dancing in her eye. "Now come on. The fireflies are going to be out soon." I knew my face lit up when Cinder giggled. I loved watching the fireflies! Even when I was still on the streets I would stay up late just to see their flight. "Come along. I know the perfect spot."

I followed, but it seemed someone else was in Cinder's "Perfect spot," or a lot of someones. "What's going on?" I wondered. I thing that's when I noticed the glares as heated as torches. I pulled Cinder into the shadows of some nearby trees and gestured for my wife to be quiet.

She nodded and we approached quietly. I heard someone talk. "What is that witch doing here?" they asked.

"What is she still doing in this city? Think she's working on another plan to destroy it?" someone else wondered.

"Careful, if you piss her off she'll burn you to a crisp." a third person warned, but it was so sarcastic.

More "whispers" of similar words were said, and my anger began building. I wondered if I could make them all shut up if I used my semblance. No, that would put too much strain on me, and Cinder would worry. Glancing at my wife, I saw hurt and regret in her eye and as the whispers continued, I snapped. "SHUT UP!" I screamed, unsheathing my sickles. "Shut up or I swear I'll kill every last one of you! You sit there and judge Cinder for something she did twenty years ago! And do you know what she did after that? Anyone?" The crowd was silent. "No, because you don't know her. She came to realize what she was doing, and she joined the ones trying to keep the tragedies from the Fall of Beacon from happening anywhere else. And yet despite that, despite her not even once doing _anything _to any of you since, you still call her a witch? A monster? Maybe Vale should have been wiped out if this is the gratitude of its people!"

"Emerald!" Cinder snapped. I flinched as her hand was placed on mine. "That's enough. Let's just go." she said sadly. My anger was still seething, but as usual, Cinder came first. I nodded and sheathed my weapons, turning to leave with her.

"Who was that?" someone asked.

"Probably some slut the witch is paying to keep her company, since no one else wants to be around her." another person replied well within hearing volume.

The temperature of the park began rising. "Cinder, please don't get mad. I've been called worse than that, it doesn't bother me." I begged. The temperature continued to rise, and flames began dancing around her feet.

"Who said that?" Cinder demanded, turning on the crowd with unbridled fury on her face. "Who dares to call my wife a slut?" she snarled. "She was the only one who believed in me, believed I could be good, even when I didn't. So who fucking said that?" No one came forward. I hugged her from behind. "Em?" she asked.

"Please Cinder, calm down. Don't be the monster they think you are." I begged. The temperature began to drop. I smiled, coming around and facing her with a tender smile. We kissed, and as we separated, I saw the fireflies surrounding us. My face lit up in child-like glee as I saw the bugs flashing their butts, and Cinder chuckled beside me.

When we got home, we began preparing for bed. "You know they're right about me." Cinder said matter-of-factly. "I am a witch."

"No, they're not." I replied with as much conviction as I could muster. "All they see is the woman who caused the fall. But I know better. You're so much more than they give you credit for." I turned toward Cinder, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. "You know something? Even when we were working with Salem, I never once thought you were a bad person."

Cinder laughed bitterly. "There's no way that's true."

"It is." I snapped back. Cinder was silent. "How could I see you as evil? You took me off the streets. You gave me food and clean clothes. You gave me a purpose. How could someone as evil as you thought you were do that? You know Salem wouldn't have." A hand came to rest on one of mine, and I smiled as I pressed a kiss to my wife's shoulder. "You tried, but like Allie said, you suck at being evil."

Cinder chuckled as she turned in my embrace. "Well then, how can I argue with our benefactor?" she joked, causing me to giggle. She cupped my face, kissing me tenderly, and I melted into it. "I love you, Emerald." she whispered.

An electric jolt ran through my body. "I love you too, Cinder." I whispered back, closing the distance again.

_**And done! Yeah, I find it hard to believe any human would let go of what Cinder did before she(in this case) joined up with Allie. Anyway, what did people think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see everyone next time!**_


End file.
